


The Lucky Cat Host Club

by AmberStone15



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hamadacest - Freeform, Hirodashi, Host Club!AU, Host Clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberStone15/pseuds/AmberStone15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lucky Cat now has Host Club night thanks to Aunt Cass’ recent inspiration. Hiro and Tadashi become two of the seven hosts. HostClub!AU     Hot&Flirty!Tadashi   Adorable&Shy!Hiro Himadacest/Hirodashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro had never questioned his motives more than he did now. It had only been a week since Aunt Cass had gotten an idea to convert the cafe into a Host Club on certain nights in the month and he was regretting every minute of it. She had seen gotten advice that having host/hostess nights at a restaurant could bring in more customers, plus extra money in their pockets.

Of course, who wouldn’t love having an adorable boy with a varied list of attractive personalities worshiping the ground you step on.

Apparently, the females of San Fransokyo were into that type of thing. The younger Hamada never understood why a female would be attracted to someone who pretty much doesn’t love them. It seemed useless, yet it was extremely popular.

Aunt Cass had hired about 7 extra guys to work specifically on the Host Club Nights. Them, including Hiro and Tadashi.

The whole thing seemed like a business opportunity of a lifetime. Aunt Cass could have extra money for herself, and if a host is good enough, they get loads of tips that could add up to five times as much Hiro would usually get after winning a bot fight.

After hearing that, the small genius finally gave in.

It was a cool Saturday night when Aunt Cass opened the doors for the giant stampede of females(plus a couple of males). Women of many shapes and sizes entered and took up the tables and lounging areas of the medium sized cafe. The young women greeted her customers kindly.

"Good evening , girls. Welcome to the Lucky Cat’s Host Club night, which Host would you like?"

Using a large digital monitor, the Aunt showed a group of young college girls the pictures and listing of the boys. It was their “menu”.

One of the girls, with bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes chatted with her friends before deciding.

"Ooh, that one! He looks cute!"

The blonde pointed a manicured nail at Tadashi’s picture. The older Hamada wore his signature, closed mouth smile that made him look like a saint.

"Oh, the Nii-san, excellent choice!"

While watching from the kitchen, Hiro couldn’t help but let a small match of jealousy flare in his chest. It’s not like he was jealous that Tadashi was getting all of the girls. He knew his brother was extremely attractive(he knew that VERY well). The boy just felt a little uncomfortable seeing his brother naturally play and flirt with girls who didn’t care about him as much as Hiro did. They played and ‘flirted’ all the time, picturing him doing it to a bunch of lovestruck, romanced girls didn’t seem right.

Aunt Cass used her phone to signal Tadashi to come out. Just as the older Hamada was about to leave the kitchen, he checked his appearence in the nearby mirror.

Though Hiro was sitting on one of the kitchen counter, waiting to be picked, he caught a glimpse of his older brother. Tadashi wore a dashing white button up shirt, his beige cardigan, a pair or tight jeans, and his high top sneakers. The male ran his fingers through his hair, and popped a few of his buttons to loosen his shirt.

Hiro tried his best to stop staring Tadashi, but his brain wouldn’t allow it. The older teen’s upper arm muscles flexed perfectly as he moved about. The blood rushed to numerous places in the younger Hamada’s body just before Tadashi turned. Hiro pretended to pick at his fingernails before his brother exited the kitchen.

"Wish me luck, Hiro," the older brother said with that kind smile.

Hiro only smiled back and muttered a “good luck”, hoping that Tadashi didn’t notice his staring.

The older Hamada casually strode to the group of girls who excitingly eyed him up. A few giving whispers to others or giggling with glee.

"Hello, ladies,"Tadashi said in a mature voice, giving a slight bow out of respect, "I will be happy to escort you to your table."

Hiro peered through the small curtain leading from the kitchen. His big brown eyes rolled deeply at the giggling little school girls.

The group followed Tadashi to a empty table, only for him to pull out chairs for all of them, like the gentleman he was. He then took out a pen and pad of paper.

"Of course delicate flowers like you must be thirsty. Anything to drink?"

What a ham. Hiro thought this as he laughed at his own brother’s play ‘sexiness’.

"I’ll have a Bloody Mary," The blonde from earlier giggled.

"A margarita please."

"One cola for me."

"Tea would be nice."

Tadashi scribbled the orders down, only to notice the last girl looked fairly sad. She had long auburn hair died half purple. Her glasses hung depressingly on the edge of her nose as her lip quivered.

The older brother’s face seemed to sank. He couldn’t help but let his “brotherly instincts” kick in while he was on duty(plus it was the personality he was supposed to commit to).

He stepped close to the quivering female, “What seems to be the problem?”

"Nothing," the punkish girl sighed, "My boyfriend cheated on me. I knew he was just a lying, dirty, jerk!The only reason I’m here is because my friends dragged me here."

Tadashi could see the tears roll down the girl’s freckled cheeks. His heart started to split with empathy. He crouched down to the girl’s level and slipped a finger under her chin so they could meet eye-to-eye.

"If that guy was dumb enough to cheat on a pretty girl like you, then that’s his problem. You’re beautiful enough to get someone better, and never think otherwise."

Tadashi smiled sweetly, and the purple haired brunette couldn’t help but smile and giggle along with the rest of her friends. The girls let out small swoons at Tadashi’s real kindness. It was natural for him to be caring and attentive to everyone elses feelings, so why not put it into his work?

"I’ll be back soon with the drinks, ladies."

Just as the brunette walked off, he could hear the girls mumble and sigh lovingly to each other.

"He’s so hot, and so caring! We should request him next time."

"I love his personality, he’s every girl’s dream!"

"I’d so tap that. I wonder if he’s taken."

He sure is, Hiro thought boldly, holding a smirk on his face. More and more people entered the cafe, while more and more requests piled in. Finally, after a whole half an hour, Hiro was requested.

This was no shock to him. Girls loved little adorable boys just as much as they loved big hot guys. He was just as much as a fan favorite as Tadashi was.

Since Hiro’s personality was the ‘Little Brother’ he was required to wear nothing else but his normal clothes. Tonight he wore a red T-shirt with a long-sleeved shirt under it while shorts and red sneakers covered his legs and feet.On his shirt was the design of a child like robot. He had to look ‘boyish’ and ‘playful’. The young brunette jumped and shook himself a bit, trying to get himself excited for the long night that was ahead. After ruffling his own hair,he practiced his smile, which seemed to lift up his mood exponentially.

It won’t be so bad, just go through it and it will be over soon. Besides, Tadashi wants to hang-out anyway. Look forward to that and this’ll be a breeze.

Hiro nearly went deaf with how high the squealing decibels climbed. He just acted like his peppy self and that was enough to set a few girls’ hearts on fire. He got never ending comments and cheek pinches.

"You are SOOOOOOOOOO cute! I could just eat you up!"

"Look at that little gap between his teeth! That is adorbs!"

"I have died and gone to heaven! Look at that baby face! asdfghjkl! I could die!"

"You’re so cute, Otouto-chan! How does everyone like you so much?"

Hiro pretended to be shy and pulled the small smile that made the girls stare intensively.

"I just surround myself with nice, pretty girls like you guys. How could i possibly be mean to something so beautiful?"

Blech, and I thought Tadashi was a corney flirt. Hiro knew that being that cute, and calling a girl ‘nice’ and ‘pretty’ meant instant requests. He had a feeling that these few girls would become regulars soon enough.

The group squealed for the hundredth time that night, making Hiro divert his attention as the lights began to dim. It was entertainment time, the loudest and most interesting part of the night. The lanky brunette wondered who was performing first.

The hosts had to have some sort of talent that was significant. Whether it was singing, dancing, comedy acts, poetry, or even burping the National Anthem. As long as if corresponded to your host personality and was attractive, it could be done up on the long black stage.

"Now welcoming the talented strength of Nii-san!"

Hiro was lucky to catch himself, or his heart would have exploded right in his taut chest. Now, he’s seen his brother in pretty attractive positions as he worked as a host, but nothing could top what he was watching.

Tadashi was standing in the middle of the large stage. He wore nothing but a long pair of work out shorts and his normal shoes. Every inch of his pale skin was illuminated under the bright lights shining in his direction. His biceps were just as thick and muscular as his abs and pecs. Every inch of him appeared to be smothered in oil to reveal every nook and cranny of his muscular bod. The older teen was lifting 45 pound weights in each of his hands. His arms flexed and spasmed with every weight that was lifted, while his back muscles rotated in a mesmerizing manor.

All of the people in the cafe were whooping and screaming their heads off. Girls were on the brink of insanity while Hiro witnessed a few of them faint. Tadashi pulled a bright and slightly seductive smile that made his younger brother’s insides turn to jelly. He placed the weights down and dropped to the ground, doing pushups to the beat of the fast tempo-ed music playing in the background. The Nii-san did an original, then one handed, and so on.

The Otouto-chan knew that his brother had been working out for a while. A long while. Tadashi did do karate in his spare time, plus worked out just to stay physically fit, and boy did it pay off. He looked like some sort of God that every girl would want a piece of. Hiro’s coffee eyes couldn’t keep off of the buff male continuously flexing and showing off his strength.

Tadashi was never one to show off, but Hiro knew that he deserved it. With him working constantly to heal others with Baymax, plus the other billions of projects he planned to do, his brother deserved a good pat on the back. Or at least a room full of screaming girls crying over him.

Hiro had almost forgot that he was supposed to get a few of the women at his tables refills. He quickly scooped up two glasses on his platter and headed towards the kitchen, keeping his eyes on his flexing Nii-san.

Before the young 14 year old could process what was happening, he felt his own feet slip under him. The glasses he had slid right off the platter, shattering harshly on the ground. The sound attracted some people’s attention as the young boy accidentally fell forward. His foot twisted in a way that sent a jolt of pain up his entire leg. Hiro landed flat on the floor, his knees digging into he shattered glass scattered there

Hiro let out a pained scream as the burning sensation wracked his legs. He rolled onto his back and sat up, wanting to grab at his wounds if they weren’t so scratched and bleeding heavily.

Everyone stopped and stared. Some of the girls were ready to jump and assist the bleeding host if Tadashi hadn’t beat them to it. The older Hamada’s face sank at the sight of his little brother hurt. He jumped from the stage and pushed past a few people to reach his hurt little brother.

"Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed while crouching to his brother’s side, avoiding the glass, "What happened?! Are you hurt?"

"Nii-san," Hiro whimpered, he removed a blood stained hand from his knee to reveal the shallow gash, "I fell in the glass. Please..It hurts."

"Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, Otouto-chan," the older Hamada replied sweetly, giving his nearly crying brother a peck on the forehead for comfort.

Since moving Hiro would cause him too much pain, Tadashi decided to work on him on the ground. The Nii-san got the other hosts to bring him medical supplies to tend to his little brother’s wounds. The fangirls watched intently as the shirtless college boy removed the glass from his brother’s knees and patched him up. First removing any spare glass with tweezers and spraying the wounds with a disinfectant. Hiro hissed, and bit his lip to avoid groaning in pain.

Once finishing, Tadashi gave each of Hiro’s knees soft kisses. The younger Hamada was used to wound kisses (he was prone to get hurt a lot) but it seemed that the fangirls weren’t used to it. Some were on the brink of screaming, but watched the scene continue to play out.

"Can you stand," Tadashi asked with a serious tone, as if no one else was in the room besides him and Hiro.

Hiro attempted to put weight on his right ankle only to seize up and crumble back to the floor. The pain and swelling of his ankle added to the stinging in his knees made it impossible to get anywhere.

He shook his head and hissed with pain, “No.”

Tadashi nodded and picked his little brother up bridal style, accidently smothering a little bit of oil on Hiro’s face and clothes from holding him so tightly.

"I’ll carry you up to your room then, you need to rest."

The minute Tadashi headed towards the cafe stairs, the entire cafe erupted in loud chatter/fangirly squeals.

"That was so cute! I can’t deal with the adorableness!"

"I love how Nii-san cared for his Otouto-chan! Its a perfect match!"

"What gorgeous brotherly love!! I want both of them to be our hosts for the next time!"

"Me too!"

The talk only died down a little as the two boys headed to the bedroom they shared. Once stepping in, Tadashi placed his little brother on his own bed. Realizing that it was midnight and that Hiro was probably hurt and tired.

"You need some rest. You’ve have had a long night, Hiro.I don’t want you working when your hurt like that. I’ll have Baymax scan you in a little while. I need to go back and help the customers."

Just as Tadashi turned the corner to leave the room, Hiro ignored the blush in his cheeks and called out for his brother.

"Wait Tadashi! Umm..Thanks for the help, but you didn’t have to pretend to be so concerned.

"Who says I was trying to pretend." With that, Tadashi closed the door, leaving Hiro a hot, messy, and bothered by his brother's crushing kindness.


	2. Milking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro tries to convince Tadashi to allow him to host while he has a hurt ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see friends! I'm so happy to see that a lot of you are excited for this fic! I'm so happy that you like it! I love you all! enjoy the stupid fluffiness/hotness!

Hiro was not happy to know that his ankle was ultimately broken. There had been many times where he escaped impossible situations with only minor bumps and bruises, but this turned out to be the worst time to get a serious injury. Knowing Tadashi and his OPOBS (Over-Protective Older Brother Syndrome), the younger Hamada knew that he'd be stuck in bed until proven healthy again. Sure, he had Baymax to keep him company, but Baymax was, well, Baymax. He only had a different personality if you programmed him with one (which Hiro couldn't do since he was bedridden).

The 15 year-old brunette lazily fidgeted with his old battle bot as he fought the boredom invading his core. Though it was already one in the morning, he waited for Tadashi, hoping to persuade him to let his younger brother continue hosting despite his injuries. Missing multiple weeks of hosting actually sounded horrible to Hiro. He knew that the girls would miss him, but that was the least of his worries. It meant that eight weeks of tips would be going down the drain, plus five various talent performances he planned on doing. The mere thought of missing all of the action made his blood boil with annoyance.

A few moments later, the young brunette heard multiple footsteps thumping up the stairs leading to his location. Knowing that it was probably Tadashi wanting to check on him, he prepared for what he was going to say. Since he and his Nii-san had the same protective argument before, Hiro was ready to spit fire.

Instead of expecting his moppy haired brother to casually walk into the bedroom, Hiro was surprised to see that the rest of the hosts had came up to see him. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or extremely antagonized.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up here," the younger brother asked, trying not to sound huffy.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay. Tadashi told us you had fell," Aki, the 'gentle giant' of the group handed the boy a rather large bouquet of flowers, "I ran to my parent's greenery and got you some 'get-well' flowers."

Hiro couldnt help but grin a little at the host's irresistible sweetness. Aki was a rather tall fellow, tall but extremely strong and well built. His entire hand could fit over Hiro's face alone, and he could probably lift a car if her wanted to. Though the giant of a teenage boy seemed tough and hulk-like, he was an absolute sweet-heart. Being an animal lover and plant enthusiast made him unable to be left alone. If his undying love for rescuing wildlife wasn't enough, his large, misty grey eyes and shaggy auburn hair caught the ladies hook, line, and sinker. With looks as good as his and a body built by immortal muscle, his "Big Softy" host personality fit all too well with his own personality.

"Thanks," the younger Hamada mumbled. The young teen tried to move his right foot, which was laced with gauze specially crafted by Baymax hours before, only for the burning sensation to return. Hiro sank back into his bed cushions and placed the flowers on his bedside table.

He then turned to Tadashi, who had emerged from the group to fluff his pillows and refill the glass of water sitting on one of the shelves.

"You should be getting some sleep, its really late."

"Why? We don't have school tommorow. It's called summer vacation for a reason," the 15 year old replied in a rather sassy manor.

"You still need your rest, Hiro. If you don't get enough, you're not going to heal very quickly," The older brother argued while forcefully cocooning his skinny little brother in a ball of blankets, "Then you won't be able to host longer than you probably intended."

"-About that," Hiro started. He kicked a flailed out of the protective threads Tadashi had put over him, "There has to be some way that I can be able to host with a bad ankle! I just can't sit here all day, I'll probably rot!"

The older Hamada turned to his little brother with an amused chuckled, "Nice try, you're staying right here until you get better."

Hiro let out a long, angered groan while flopping partially off of his bed, "But it's soooo boorriiinnngg!

He flicked his head to the side, noticing that the other hosts had made themselves comfortable in he and his brother's room. They sat nonchalantly as if being used to the young brother's bickering.

"C'mon guys, help me out here!"

Raiden, a princely blnde with baby blue eyes, was the first to speak, "While I do agree on your brother's usual safety measures, I must say, the ladies do find it entertaining when a host, preferably an adorable fan favorite, were to get hurt."

An older teen with black and red dyed hair, was carving his name into a piece of wood on the wall with a pocket knife, "Pretty boy's got a point. The more injured you are, the more the girls pay attention. It's like that motherly thing they have on the inside. I once dislocated my shoulder and I had gotten calls and texts from girls I didn't even know! Plus free gift baskets! Talk about the life!"

Raiden smirked, "Wow, the first time you must've uttered something that was actually logical. Well, done, Ichiro! Gold star for you!"

The teen bad boy Ichiro glared before continuing his little project.

Seiji, the rather attractive 'foreigner' of the group managed to roll out of his bean bag chair with ease, "Come on, hombre, think about it."

The hispanic teen casually walked to Tadashi and slung an arm around his shoulder, "As Ichiro said, women have extremely maternal sides in general. Your little bro just so happens to be in a predicament that is also a blessing. He'll have the fangirls kissing his feet next week, I guarantee. They'll be fawning over him so much, we'll be lucky to even get requested."

" Guys, come on, we have to be smart about this! I don't want Hiro getting trampled by the girls, he'll never heal properly!"

Kenta, known as the brains, with shaggy black hair and blazing green eyes, adjusted his glasses, "And I suppose that tender love and care from an affection fan base will cause his leg to snap in half? Get real, Tadashi. If anything, this will keep Hiro from getting bored, and get him twice as much money as he did before. Besides, we'll be with him during hours just like you are!"

Tadashi gave a slight sigh, only for Aki to give him a comforting pat on the back, "If you just let him milk it, then the affection Hiro-chan will be getting should keep you at ease, right? It's not like he's in any danger."

The Nii-san gave an unpleasant sigh before raking a hand in his messy, jet black hair, glancing at his little brother, who gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes known to man, "Fine."

Hiro grinned, "Yes!"

"-But, if anything gets out of hand, you have to come straight back upstairs, alright," The older Hamada playfully ruffled his younger brother's hair before giving him a playful push, "You're such a persuasive little nerd."

"You're just a bigger one," the younger brother smirked, finally having the need to rest after a long night of hosting.

He felt like he had triumphed over something that he is rarely able to confront. Tadashi was always one to make the rules concerning his safety and enforce them. With the other hosts and their extra opinions, it was like having six older brothers, most of which who sometimes favored his own side. It was rather refreshing, and Hiro was all too anxious to continue his hosting the next week.

Just as Seiji had willfully said, the fangirls were at Hiro's the mercy the minute they saw the gauze cast wrapped around his right ankle(in addition to the bandages covering his knees). When Otouto-chan was requested for the 50th time that night, he maliciously wringed his hands, giving an adorably devious little grin.

"Showtime," he giggled with a devious smirk, he then got his brother's attention, "Hey Nii-san, mind giving me a lift?"

Despite being crossed with the thought of his injured Otouto-chan working, Tadashi was more than happy to carry his brother to the table he had to host at. The broad chested Hamada lifted his scrawny little brother into his arms(bridal style, of course), and carried him through the cafe. Multiple gleeful screams filled the air rather quickly. Before placing down the small teen, the Nii-san couldn't help but affectionately nuzzle his forehead against his Otouto-chan's bang cladded forehead. 

"I'll be in the back if you need me," Tadashi calmly mused while his little brother nuzzled into the warm crook of his neck.

The few girls sitting at the table (a blonde, a pale brunette, and a dark skinned female with long black hair), gave each other looks of shared adorance. They gave the usual "AWWWW"s that hosts are used to hearing. The older brother placed Hiro in the most comfortable seat that he could find. He prepared to leave the small teen at the mercy of the three college girls when one of them grabbed his wrist.

"Please, Nii-san, can't you stay?" It was the blonde, who used her soft voice to put the emphasis on her plea.

"Yeah, we all missed you," the African American female agreed.

The pale brunette next to her nodded with total agreement.

Tadashi glanced around the cafe, surprised to see that there weren't many people their that night. He shrugged, maybe spending a few minutes at this specific table wouldn't hurt. He wanted to closely watch Hiro anyway, what better way than head on?

"Sure, why not," the tall male gave a sweet smile, "Anything for you beautiful girls!"

The few college female squeal with delight. Once Tadashi took a seat, they bombarded him and his Otouto-chan with multiple questions. Most of which had simple answers, but gave the two the chance to completely show off their adorable displays of affection. Their gorgeous "Brotherly Love" was the thing that kept most of the yaoi fangirls coming. Of course, neither Hiro nor Tadashi had an issue with being "shipped" together publicly, it just made their private relationship more acceptable. The cute girls sitting before them were known bloggers, so they had to expect atleast one question concerning their relationship.

"You guys made me cry the other day! I was crushed when I saw poor, little Otouto-chan fall," the blonde sighed, pinching one of Hiro's high cheeks, "But seeing you swoop in, even during a performance, to save your baby brother brought tears to my eyes! You are so sweet!"

Tadashi only grinned, "I couldn't help it. I'd do anything for my Otouto-chan,"

The older Hamada ran a hand through his little brother's messy hair, massaging the delicate follicles lightly enough to relax Hiro (who instantly leaned his head on his brother's shoulder).

"You guys give me total hope. My younger sister annoys me to death," the pale girl with brown hear spoke, "How do you two stay so respectful and nice to eachother?"

"How could I not? I love my Nii-san with all of my heart. I'd do anything for him, and I'm more than positive he would do anything for me," Hiro looked up to his brother with a mischevious glint in his hazel puppy dog eyes, "Right? Remember, I'm injured"

Tadashi was blown away by his brother's adorable yet sneaky way of wooing their guests. Either that or he was just trying to milk his injury just because a bunch of impressionable girls were sitting right in front of them. Knowing how picky certain regulars were when it came to hosts acting out of character, he smirked.

"Of course I would," the Nii-san chimed, giving his twisted little brother a peck on the head.

The regulars were cooing and squealing with complete enjoyment. Hiro was grinning cheekily, obviously enjoying his control.

"So, you'd let me stay up later?"

Tadashi made a quick glance at the girls, noticing that they were eagerly waiting for a perfect, positive answer.

"You know I would," the older brother chuckled, feeling a plan bubble in the depths of his brain.

"-And let me have ice cream before dinner?"

"Yup."

"And-"

"Alright, before you try to go any further, I want you to remember this.."

With absolutely no hesitation or warning, Tadashi scooped his little brother up (making sure that he didn't hit his foot on anything while doing so). The younger Hamada was forcefully straddled over his brother's lap. Hiro could feel Tadashi rub against him as the older college student wrapped his hands tight around Hiro's hips, making sure that he could not move. Hiro squirmed while being forced to look face to face with his lover.

"You may try to be persuasive all you want, but it only works so much for me. You're usually the one screaming and begging for everything when we're in bed, so it's my decision whether or not to be gentle or to rut you into the mattress like the adorably little sexy thing you are. Wether you like it or not,," The Nii-san pulled the smaller boy dangerously close to his blushing face, "You may try to milk your injury, but keep up with the sneakiness and you won't be getting any milking any time soon. Understand?"

Hiro swallowed the large, heated lump in his throat before nodding. God, did he love when his brother talked so dominantly.

The fangirls were going nuts with screams of complete happiness. All of which appeared to be on the brink of passing out.

"Oh my god, this is too hot!" One of the girls screamed with glee, 'The ship has sailed girls! And I'm never getting off!"

"You better be prepared Otouto-chan, looks like your big brother has a surprise just for you," the dark- skinned girl sang casually, "Looks like you'll be looking forward to bedtime."

"Speaking of which, its about time for you to go to bed, little bro," Tadashi easilly lifted his little brother off of his lap and carried him like a groom would to his bride.

"But Nii-san, I'm not tired," Hiro whine he slouched in a huffed manor, "It's only 10 o' clock! And what about the girls, we cant just leave them!"

"Don't you worry about us, Otouto-chan, Nii-san will keep us company while you get your cutie sleep!" The brown haired girl of the group chimed, "Good night!"

"Good night," the other two added in unison.

Hiro gave a small wave as his brother turned and headed towards the stairs, he then turned to his Nii-san, "Happy now?"

"Yes," the older college student smiled with victory, "you'll thank me later, Hiro."

"Sooo..just wondering, um, were you serious about-"

Tadashi pressed a finger to Hiro's small lips, quickly shushing him, "Why bother asking? You know its all true. Whether I'm in host mode or not, I'll still express my undying love for you."

Hiro grinned and shifted until his lips gently connected to his Nii-san's neck, "Love you too, you flirty nerd."

The older Hamada finally kicked the bedroom door in, ready to let his little brother receive the proper "sleep" he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats a wrap! I tried to explain the hosts as much as i could, but they come in a little later! In the category of updating, I'm probably going to in a few days so stay tuned! This month is very hectic, so dont expect constant updates! Love you, my little nerdlings! Amber, Out


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Long time no see friends! Its been a while since i wrote some hidashi. The tumblr part of the fandom is slowly dying, but I've had some inspiration to write some incest sin! So yeah...its a 4 day weekend, i may start working on chapter three..my god i wrote this last year. Rereading is a little painful (my grammar and run ons are my main flaw). I'm trying to remember if this story had a plot, or if I'm just gonna make it into a series of oneshots...possibly the second option. Oh, and I'm also taking in requested scenarios for the host club. I remeber a good set of people fangirling about this, so I want to make sure they all personally enjoy it.  
Not to mention that i have to redesign the other hosts backgrounds..

Lets say I have a lot of work to do. Stay tuned for some sort of update god knows when! 

I'm also planning on writing a new fic with my Oc(Felicity) and Hiro. Its should be fun. Felicity is a fujita, what fun! ;D

Amber, Out!

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it! Hope you enjoyed this! And i hope i nailed Hiro’s and Hidashi’s personalities too Also i hope i didnt make any ovaries explode that much XD I’m also taking requests for BH6 oneshots and making more of my own (plus art) just message me! Amber, out!


End file.
